


A Freind Will Be There To Help You See

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance hasn’t been feeling the best about himself lately... at least Hunk and Lidge are there to help him.





	A Freind Will Be There To Help You See

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from My Little Pony.

Lance sits in his lion, head in his hands. Pidge and Hunk were going to play some game, but Lance didn’t know if they invited him or not. They didn’t seem to want him, more so with the amount of teasing they’ve been giving him. Hunk knows better than anyone not to go that far when teasing him, yet he did. Lance felt angry but powerless to do anything. He felt just how he used to felt.

“Hey! Hey, Lance! Why aren’t you in Yellow?” Pidge appears on the calling mechanism.

“What?”

“We’re playing a game! Come join us!”

“Nah, I’m good. You guys have fun,” he shakes Pidge off, she gives him a weird face so he quickly thinks of an excuse. “I gotta take care of Ms. Kaltenecker, here.”

Pidge narrows her eyes, muting the call, then going to talk to Hunk.

Lance raises an eyebrow. He really hopes that the two aren’t discussing something about him, but he doubts that’s the case. He knows they’re talking about him. Voices in his head start to tell him they’re complaining, glad he’s not there. That he’s not of use to them. They’re not his friends. They never were. He groans looking up when she starts talking again.

“Lance! Come to the Yellow Lion, okay?”

“What is it? Did I do something?” he asks, not meaning to say the last part. Whenever his mom would call him he’d always ask ‘what did I do?’ because he felt like he always was the one in the wrong. He’d always take the blame so his siblings wouldn’t have too, well, only if they were both involved in the situation.

“Just get over here. Shiro might want to talk to you on your way here so, yeah.”

He looks at Kaltenecker and then back at Pidge. “Fine,” he mutters, ending the call. He slams his head on the console, hands in his pockets. He didn’t want to go talk to them. His heart rate increases as he looks around before he starts to exit. 

Just like Pidge said, Shiro was waiting for the boy. His hair pure white, something Lance is never going to get used to, and back in his normal clothing, not what Kurōn would of worn. “Hey, Lance.”

“Hmm?” he turns to the leader. 

“I just, I wanted them know if you’re okay. I-I’ve been gone for a while, but, I, you're acting different. And it’s not just you maturing, you seem like a completely different person,”

“War does that to teens. I just, I don’t know. I think I’m just down in the dumps. I’ll let you know if it gets worse,” the lie slips off his tongue.

Shiro nods letting Lance pass. He runs up to Yellow as the lion opens his mouth allowing Lance to walk in. “Hey guys,” he weakly waves.

“Hey Lance! My best friend, buddy, come on.”

“Uh, okay,” Lance comes down and sits next to the two. “Um, so, you said you wanted to talk?”

Hunk sighs. “Man, you’ve been acting differently lately. What’s up?”

Lance shrugs. “Dude you gotta be more specific, I’m acting normal, I don’t think I’m acting weird.”

“Yes you are. What’s going on. First it was after Beta Traz. Then when you started piloting Red. Then when Keith left. Then now! Keith’s back.”

“What? No, I’m, I’m just offset, nothing is wrong. I just, when I was unresponsive, I died. I was gone and Allura saved me...” he looks down. “I just, god, I don’t know, what if she was unresponsive too and was unable to save me? I’d be gone?”

“Wait you died then?”

“Yeah?” Lance looks down. “A-And Keith he’s, god never mind.”

“You have a crush on him?” Pidge asks, only semi-seriously.

“No, no, it’s not that, it’s just, it’s not like that. He’s back and I’m scared he’ll just, I don’t know,” he pulls his legs up to his chest. “Shiro told me, and I-I didn’t, I didn’t realize anything and it’s my fault this even happened. I was too fearful and...” he stops himself.

“Lance. It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is! He specifically called out to me! And it’s my fault and— and—”

Hunk turns to give Lance a hug. “You’re my best friend, Lance, why would I lie to you? That’s—”

“Stop!” he yells, pushing off of Hunk and backing himself in a corner. He whispers “no” over and over again. 

Pidge looks at Hunk with a worried expression. “Lance, d-do you feel bad about Hunk and I teasing you? Y-You know we did it just to mess with you? If you asked us to stop we would have!”

“Lance, tell us what’s been going on. And don’t stop because you think you’re rambling, or that we don’t care, or that it’s stupid? Okay? Please?”

The Cuban takes a deep breath. “I’ve just, never felt good enough. I’m all over the place. I’m loud, I’m forgetful, I zone out. People don’t like that. I tried to be someone I’m not and that didn’t work. So, I left. The Garrison let me start over. I wasn’t insecure. I want scared, is wasn’t broken. I got caught up so much in my lie, I believed it,” he tries to get out through his sobs, before speeding his talking up, “but it didn’t last long. Every mistake would stay they. Linger. Thoughts that once were rainclouds became hurricanes. I-I didn’t know who I was anymore.

“Everyday hidden by a mask I could not take if no matter how much I wanted. A mask I kept using to hope, to make it become me. Then Voltron happened. I thought I lost my best friend to someone else. I though he didn’t like me anymore, found someone better, but again it was me just being a damn idiot! I thought I wasn’t smart enough. Quick enough. Strong enough. Brave enough. Good enough. I tried so hard to shove it down and ignore them. Not let them be heard but it didn’t work. And then—“ his impossibly fast talking ended with a choked sob. “I’m just a kid, why did this have to happen?”

Hunk and Pidge both run up to hug him, yet not saying anything, just hugging him. 

“I’m so stupid,” he cries.

The two kept saying things to reassure Lance, and honestly it was not really working. His tears keep coming until his body can’t form anymore.

“Lance. Please.”

The hurt in Hunk’s voice made it even worse, he was hurting the people he cared most about with his own stupidity. He couldn’t stop hyperventilating, his body shaking.

“I don’t know how many times I’ll have to say it, but, Lance, you’re my best friend. You are, you are,” Hunk’s voice was showing that he was hurting.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he laughs out. Trying to say more, but it’s just a mess of laughing, hyperventilating, and attempts at sobbing. 

Pidge looks clueless on what to do, Lance supposes it’s because she always thought of him as the goofball, no worries, while Hunk knew about Lance’s insecurities, his feeling hopeless.

Then, Hunk started speaking in Spanish. Lance had forgotten Hunk was trilingual, Samoan, English and Spanish. So evidently, he started calming down. Something about his native tongue just calms him down. “Estás bueno?”

“Estoy okey.”

“Lance, why didn’t you come to us about this?”

“I-I don’t know. I just, I don’t know. I guess I thought you guys would think I’m overreacting or something,” he looks down.

They both shake their head. “Lance, no. It’s okay,” Hunk hugs him tighter. “Okay?”

“O-Okay.”


End file.
